1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storm collar for venting high efficiency furnaces and more particularly pertains to diverting rain away from a cone flashing of the furnace with a storm collar for venting high efficiency furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vent collars is known in the prior art. More specifically, vent collars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of distributing heat and air from a furnace pipe are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,263 to Merrin et al. discloses a weather-tight roof flashing shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,334 to Hasty discloses a multiple size vent-pipe elastomeric collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,142 to Walko et al. discloses a vent collar for plastic lined pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,707 to Anderson discloses a ventilating system collar with lock means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,129 to Nagler et al. discloses a pipe flashing unit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a storm collar for venting high efficiency furnaces for diverting rain away from a cone flashing of the furnace.
In this respect, the storm collar for venting high efficiency furnaces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of diverting rain away from a cone flashing of the furnace.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved storm collar for venting high efficiency furnaces which can be used for diverting rain away from a cone flashing of the furnace. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.